


Quality Time

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy and Skittles [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy tries to spend some quality time with Skittles but it gets interrupted by knocks on the door.





	Quality Time

One day, Lumpy was at his Girlfriend Skittles's house and he was sitting on the sofa with her in her living room.

"I really like you, Skittles," Lumpy said.

"I like you too Lumpy," said Skittles.

Lumpy blushed a little in response.

Suddenly Skittles closed her eyes and pucked her mouth for a kiss and Lumpy smiled and leaned in, puckering up as well.

Lumpy and Skittles were about to kiss then, however, they were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Would you excuse me?" Lumpy asked.

"Of course," said Skittles.

Lumpy got up, went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" he asked.

There standing at the door stood a vulture holding a cup that said "Give" on it.

"How do you do, sir? Would you consider giving a donation to the home of retired..." said the Vulture only to be interrupted when Lumpy slammed the door in his face and he went back over to Skittles, only to be interrupted by another ring of the doorbell and he went back to the door and opened it again.

This time it was a SalesMoose with some toothbrushes.

"Would you like to buy a toothbrush sir?" asked the SalesMoose.

"No, thank you," Lumpy said before he closed the door.

"How rude," said the SalesMoose as he walked away.

Lumpy went back over to Skittles.

"Sorry about that," he said to her.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," said Skittles.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again, Lumpy sighed to himself in annoyance.

"Oh come on!" he said in annyonce.

He got up and went to the door before he opened it one more time.

"WHAT!?" said Lumpy in anger.

"Do you want to buy some cookies, Mr?" said a child – like voice.

Lumpy looked down at who was at the door and he saw it was a Moose in a scout uniform carrying boxes of cookies.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lumpy said. "But I'm afraid I'm not interested. But thank you, anyway."

"Okay," said the Scout Moose and she walked away.

Lumpy shut the door, but then stood in front of it for a few seconds. He knew what was going to happen soon...

"Skittles, where can I find a hammer and 2 small planks of wood?" Lumpy asked Skittles.

"I believe there are some in the basement," Skittles replied.

Lumpy zoomed down to the basement, grabbed a hammer and 2 small planks of wood and zoomed back up to the front door. He hammered the planks of wood to the doorbell so that no one could get it to ring.

He then smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"That should do it," Lumpy said to himself.

He then went back into the house, wiping his forehead with his hand.

"That's a problem sorted out," Lumpy said to himself.

He put down the hammer and sat back down on the couch, next to Skittles.

"Now where were we?" Lumpy asked her.

Skittles smiled and puckered up and Lumpy smiled and leaned in, puckered up as well and his lips touch Skittles's lips.

The rest of the world faded away from them. All that remained was each other and the sensation of their kiss. They made sure it would last as long as it could.

Lumpy wrapped his arms around Skittles.

"Oh, Skittles...!" he moaned quietly, but Skittles heard him.

Skittles also wrapped her arms around Lumpy too.

"Oh, Lumpy...!" she moaned quietly, but Lumpy heard her.

"I love you so much, Skittles," said Lumpy.

"I love you too, Lumpy," said Skittles.

They continued to stay together, hugging and kissing for a long time. Suddenly Skittles stopped and looked at her watch.

"Oh no!" she said.

"What's wrong?!" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I've gotta go or I'll be late for work! I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?" said Skittles.

"Oh, sure, Skittles," Lumpy said in understanding.

But as Skittles started to walk away, she felt something grab her leg, she looked and saw that Lumpy was clutching ever so tightly on her leg in a "Don't leave me" way.

"But... We're not finished with this..." Lumpy said.

Skittles smiled.

"Maybe I can afford to be a little late, this time," said Skittles as she picked up her boyfriend and carried him back into the living room.

Lumpy smiled as well.

"Thanks, Skits," said Lumpy.

"No problem, cheese puff," Skittles replied.

Lumpy blushed when she called him that and with that, they resumed their hugging and kissing.


End file.
